One Night Stand
by Mandy1229
Summary: A rainy night and Mac shows up at Dick's door.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The scene was from another story, I just fleshed it out and posted it because I realized it didn't quite fit in with the story plan. There were a few other love scenes like it so if you enjoy, let me know and I will post them as well after changing them to fit this plot line.

**One Night Stand**

**Part One**

Mac's night had not gone well, she hadn't expected it to but she had expected to at least be able to leave Greg's place with a little dignity, instead she had been confronted by his girlfriend who had screamed at Mac calling her a home wrecker and drawing the attention of all of her ex-boyfriend's neighbors who had gathered to watch the scene in spite of the pouring rain.

She just wanted to escape her thoughts, her guilt despite not having known that Greg had had a girlfriend and knew EXACTLY where to go to do that. To the one man who would sleep with her and let her pretend it didn't happen the next day. The very man she knew that might even forget that it had happened if he was drunk or high enough.

With that thought, she drove cross town on the rain emptied streets and breathing a sigh of relief that Veronica and Logan were having a romantic weekend in Santa Barbara as she got out of her car and scurried to the front door. Hoping that Dick didn't have company, she hesitated for a second but the sound of thunder had her deciding to just go for it.

Mac wasn't sure what would happen when she knocked on Dick's door but she had decided that there was no way she was going home alone.

* * *

Dick opened the door and looked at the sopping wet woman standing there and blinked when he saw Mac's face. She looked pitiful standing there, her blue eyes looking like she wanted to cry, the smile on her face pretending that nothing was wrong. He couldn't help noticing that nothing had changed since college, she still did something for him, even standing there soaking wet.

Opening the door wider, he asked her in and offered a towel. When Mac stepped inside and took off her dripping wet outer shell, Dick took it and asked "Will this shrink in the dryer?"

With that he went to get a towel and came back to see Mac standing in the middle of the living room, shivering. Tossing the towel at her, he was about to turn up the heat when he saw she was near the fireplace. Using the start button, he soon had it lit and watched as she just stood there, not saying a word.

"You're soaking wet. Why would you be out in the rain? Is something wrong with Logan or Veronica?"

"No, not that I have heard." Mac answered hoarsely. "I just needed to escape my life for a few minutes and wanted to be someplace no one would look for me."

""So you came here?" He asked doubtfully as he took in her thin silk camisole and short black skirt that was still plastered against her skin even as she kicked off the ruined heels from her feet

"Yes, no, I mean, yes." She said turning to look at Dick.

"I see. So what is this really about, Mac? We both know that if you are here, you have truly ran out of bolt holes and from what I recall bolt holes and escapes tend to be your specialty. Must be all that training from Veronica."

Mac winced at that reminder of their almost relationship that summer before sophomore year and how she had ran, skittish about her attraction to Cassidy's older brother. Looking at Dick with a small sense of regret yet at the same time happy she had managed to avoid the emotional landmines that filled Veronica's life, she admitted "Turns out that the guy I have been dating, he has a girlfriend. When she showed up tonight, we were uh, well you know."

"Doing the deed?" He asked sounding more angsty than the lighthearted words indicated.

"No, thank god, not yet." Mac said quietly. "I was hoping we would move forward tonight, turns out he was too. We just weren't on the same page. He wanted an easy lay which apparently he considered me and I thought we were moving forward with our relationship."

Dick didn't say a word as Mac looked at him and admitted "I don't even love him, barely like him but my parents, well they are starting to think that I need a therapist."

"Have you ever considered that they might be right?" He quietly asked.

"No." She answered then admitted "I have seen someone. My problem is that I keep dating men who seem emotionally available but aren't. They are either getting over exes, cheating on me or as in Greg's case, cheating on someone else. If I had wanted that type of relationship, I could have chosen one of the any number of guys who made offers over the years."

"Yet, you keep looking in the wrong places." He said.

"Dick, I didn't come here to listen to the same conversation I will be having with my mother Sunday afternoon after brunch." She snapped. "If you must question me, find a new line of questions."

Dick stood and moved to the chair across from her and reminded himself of all the reasons not to touch her. He had to move away from Mac, the smell of oatmeal and honey from her shampoo smelled so good, reminded him so much of the old Mac that he longed to touch her, to carry her to his bed and just screw thoughts of any other guy out of her head.

Still he knew he had to get this back onto an even footing, to a place where they could each retreat behind their usual walls and protect himself from the damage she could reap upon him.

"Fine, so you will answer any questions I ask?" He retorted. When Mac rolled her eyes he said "Are you wearing any underwear?"

"Grow up Dick." Mac snapped then reminded herself why she came here and decided to use his question to her advantage. "And, yes, I am. Peach colored boy cut shorts with a little green bow on the front."

Mac heard his groan and knew that Dick was imagining her in nothing but those panties which worked well for her plan.

"Interesting. So were they purchased for your louse of an ex?" He asked.

Mac wanted to retort none of his business but in fact they weren't so she had no problem telling him "Veronica talked me into buying them one day when we were in La Perla."

"Man, no wonder Logan is so whipped." He said with a groan at the mental image of Mac and Veronica trying on lingerie. The petite natural blond in the fantasy was barely there, his mind and his eyes were completely on the girl he knew had a dark carpet in spite of her currently blond highlighted hair.

Mac saw Dick's eyes close yet again and his rather obvious physical reaction to her words and decided that it was now or never as she moved to stand in front of him. "Do you know what is better than your imagination?"

Dick's eyes opened and Mac could see the turbulence in his eyes as he was clearly torn between attempting a pass and walking away, so Mac decided to help him make up his mind as she ran her fingers through his short, blond hair. "I sort of miss your longer hair."

Standing, Dick moved so that Mac and he were pressed against one another and then as an experiment lightly brushed his lips against hers then drew back.

Mac stood on her tip toes and pressed their lips back together and saw his eyes watching her.

"Are you sure?" He asked not believing that this was actually happening until Mac wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled his head down into a kiss. He knew that this was rebound, but he didn't give a damn, not wanting to lose another chance at this, with her.

Pulling back from the kiss, he looked down and with a smirk said "We really should get you out of these wet clothes, after all it is supposed to rain this whole weekend."

Mac didn't hesitated afraid if she did so, she would back down from her plan as she began to unbutton her skirt. Dick took hold of her hands and said "Let me do that, please?"

Watching as he pulled her camisole loose from her skirt and eased it up her torso, his eyes never leaving hers before tugging it up over her head. "A bra? Why? You don't need one Mackie, fuck you most certainly don't need one."

Dick leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder, pressing kisses to her neck, licking her erratically beating pulse point before he tugged her ear between his lips. Catching his breath, he then whispered into her ear, "I'd have dreamed of seeing what you look like without anything on, with your defenses down, just you and me together like this for what feels like forever."

"Let's move this the bedroom," Dick said as he took her by the hand and led her to his room grateful that the maid had been there that morning.

When Mac went to unzip her skirt, he reached for her hands and pinned her against the wall and captured her lips in a mind drugging kiss. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I was going to remove my skirt." She said breathlessly only to see him nodding his head no. "Okay, then what do you want me to do?"

"Let me take them off." He said his eyes on her lips that were now bruised from their kisses before he stepped back a few inches and then asked her to trust him.

Mac could only stand there, gasping for air as she watched him watching her before he informed her that once he removed her clothes, he was never letting her go. When his hands clasped her breasts, then stepped back to moan at the picture he had created, Mac felt the heat pooling below.

His hands reached around her back to undo the clasp of her bra, then his hands came to the front and gently yanked the fabric away, getting his first view of heaven. Unable to stop himself, he gently squeezed them before sliding her skirt zipper the rest of the way down.

"Step out of your skirt." He said and when she did so, his jaw did drop, part of him angry at her wasting the beauty he was seeing on gomers like this Greg, that cheater kid and his brother. When he reached down and slide his hands inside her boy shorts, he was a bit surprised to feel a bit of disappointment at finding her clean-shaven.

Sliding the panties down her hips, he knelt in front of her as he eased them past her knees and lifted each foot out. Intending on pressing a kiss to her pelvis bone, he noticed something that had him smirking. Mac had only either been waxed or had shaved today and it was not something she did regularly which suited him just fine, because she was the one girl he had never wanted bare down there.

When Dick stood, Mac noticed the rather obvious proof that Dick was into this as much as she was, so she laid her hands against his chest and said "My turn to get you undressed."

"Mac, I won't last if you strip me." Mac wanted him to last, so she reluctantly sat down and watched him pull his t shirt over his head and then unbutton his shorts, leaving only his boxer briefs.

Mac stood and moved closer to Dick saying "I have to admit, the underwear were a surprise, I wouldn't have guessed you wore them."

"As much as I like a little fresh air, I discovered a couple of years ago that I hate my balls just hanging loose like that." He admitted as Mac slid her hands between them and pulled down his briefs the same way he had done hers. She felt his erection escape the cotton and stand at attention as the briefs moved further south as she dropped to her knees to remove them completely.

A smile crossed Mac's face as she realized that the rumors hadn't been an exaggeration. That Dick was well endowed even if he wasn't a generous lover, more like what was in it for him according to most women. The others had just gossiped that he made up for it with his moves in the sack. She licked her lips, and then the tip of his manhood before she stood up.

"Why did you stop?" He asked panting and clearly hoping that Mac would continue.

"Just want to make sure that you understand that no one, I mean no one can ever know about this." She said her eyes meeting his.

"I told you nine years ago, whenever, however and as often as you wanted and I meant it." He replied. "I won't tell a soul if that is your decision."

"Sit down." She said and watched as Dick obeyed. Mac dropped back to her knees, again staring at him before lightly kissing the vein on the underside of his manhood, making him twitch slightly. Mac found herself regretting not doing this sooner, as she mentally admitted wanting to make him scream her name before the end of the night. She wanted him to make her do the same.

Dick looked down in time to see Mac take him deep into her mouth before her lips moved back to his tip and sucked hard before sliding him back between her lips. When she continued to tease and torment him, he felt the pressure build, his body demanding release even as his brain demanded more. He moaned loudly again and tensed farther up as he felt his body winning the struggle with his brain.

Mac could taste the proof of how close he was, and wanted to make sure he remembered her and this moment so she continued to tease and torment, before letting him slip out so that she could flick his tip with her tongue.

Mac heard him scream for her stop but she kept working him, only pulling back slightly because she wanted to experience everything including how he tasted. Dick's entire body became tense as Mac felt and tasted his release. She eased back onto her knees, looking up to see the shocked expression on his face.

Dick looked at Mac, his senses on high alert as he fought to regain control. He pulled her up and onto his lap, kissing her and tasting himself on her tongue. Resting his head against hers, he said "My turn, it took fucking nine years but it is finally my turn."

With that, he lifted her off his lap and lay her down onto the comforter, enjoying the sight of a naked Mac against the dark gray material. He dropped to his knees, his hands spreading her legs as gently as possible as he made plans to show her the difference between need and want.

He knew those other guys had wanted Mac, how could they not, but Dick knew, he had known for years that some part of him, some part that he found hard to face in the light of the day needed Mac. Not just in bed, though he was hoping that this wouldn't be the only time he got her here, but out of it eventually as well as he convinced her he could be trusted.

Reminding himself not to get too far ahead and to concentrate on the here and now, he licked his lips, winked at Mac before running his finger lightly across her lower lips, already covered in the moist proof that she had enjoyed what had happened minutes before as much as he had.

Lifting his finger to his lips and licking it clean, he moaned at her taste and was bending forward with the intention of enjoying a late night snack when she tugged at his hair. Looking at her, he waited to hear what she had to say and when she demanded he fill her, he winked and flicked his tongue across her lower lips.

Mac body shuddered as he gave her proof that she should never listen to gossip. Dick's tongue, fingers and lips had her so close to coming but he kept taking her to the apex then stopping, never letting her find completion until she was begging him for it.

Dick send her over the edge when he could no longer fight his own need. His erection was slick with want as he eased up onto the bed and pressed a kiss against her stomach. He stopped at her breasts for a moment to tug at her tips with his teeth and said "Next time my lovely ladies, I am going to make sure that you aren't ignored."

Dick pressed a kiss against Mac's lips, letting her take charge of it for a moment then breaking it off, wanting to hear her moan as he slid himself inside of her.

Mac's now hoarse moans filled the air as he slid deep inside and then pulled back out. He thrust inside her with the just his tip and smiled when Mac bucked her hips to try to push further inside.

He stopped moving then slid inside a little further, and she pulled him down to her and kissed him whispering that she knew that it would be this good between them.

Dick lost control at that and pushed deep inside her. She broke the kiss to moan but his lips reclaimed hers as he started to thrust harder and faster, marking her his with every single inward movement into her until they were both incoherent.

Dick felt Mac coming and wanting to watch demanded she open her eyes. When she kept them closed, he slid out until he was barely inside her anymore. When she finally opened her eyes and looked at him, he leaned back onto his knees and lifted both of her legs and placed them onto his shoulders before he slid back inside watching as Mac gasped at the difference from the change of angle.

When Dick felt her tightened around him with every single inward thrust; he struggled to keep himself from coming as he wanted to watch her come first. The moment it happened, as Mac's head tilted upwards, he turned it back with his hand, their eyes meeting as Mac's body found nirvana.

The tremors inside and out sending Dick quickly over the edge too. He buried himself deep inside of her, groaning as he filled her, shocked to realize he hadn't even thought about using a condom.

As they lay there, out of breath and astounded at what had just happened, Dick stayed inside of her, slowly recuperating, knowing that there would be hell to pay when she figured out what they hadn't done.

No longer able to delay things, he gently slid out of her eased to her side and waited with bated breath for her to lay into him for the lack of condom. Instead, Mac looked over at him, tugged on his head and pressed a kiss to his lips before wrapped her arms around him, and they both fell asleep.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: When I wrote these the were to be part of my revenge story line but since it seems to worry a few people about the dark tone, I left out many of the love scenes. Now as I was reading them with the intent to delete them, I see that maybe I should have left them in, it might have reassured some of the readers that Dick's intentions were one thing and his heart wanted another. Still, I am liking the one shots as I make plot line changes to them.

One Night Stand Two

"Please come with me," Veronica said as she looked at Mac. "I need your special skills to look at his cell phone."

"No, it's going to suck," Mac stated, knowing that Veronica was right and that she was the best person to get what they needed. "I hate these type of parties, besides I thought you could only attend as a couple."

With an uneasy smile as she watched Dick and Logan barbaquing on the other side of the patio, Veronica said "Uh, I had an idea on that. Now hear me out..."

Mac's eyes followed Veronica's and then quickly looked at her partner and said "No way, absolutely no way in hell."

"He promised to be on his best behavior." Veronica replied weakly. "Just consider it, please Mac. It will make this whole thing, much, much easier."

Maybe on Veronica, Mac thought as her eyes went to Dick. She had been avoiding him since walking out of the house early Sunday morning after two days of being naked around him. She had dressed and had quickly gone home and showered, grateful that she had been taking birth control pills considering that they hadn't used anything that first time even if they had the six or seven other times after that.

She had even made an appointment with her gynecologist to be tested just in case. Still Mac had to admit that this had been entirely her fault. She had wanted to forget what had happened Friday night, with Greg but instead she had created an even worse problem.

For the last five nights, she had lain awake in her bed, her body aching with need. She blushed as she thought about what had happened the morning she had been in her shower and had recalled a similar shower with Dick at his place Saturday morning.

So she had been avoiding Dick, desperate to regain control over her own body. Yet, here Veronica was, trying to get her to spend time with the very person she was finding herself avoiding.

"You know I hate making small talk with complete strangers, pretending to care about their issues." Mac said.

"Mac, you have to come. I tried to find another way to do this, but it doesn't look possible." she pleaded. "We need both of us there."

"Does it have to be Dick?" She asked with a heavy sigh.

"Mac, he is the one with the invitation." She stated not telling her that for some reason Logan was insisting that Dick attend.

"I don't want to go," She replied. As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Mac realized that she sounded more like a child than a partner in their firm. Still, she wasn't ready to give in if it meant spending the night in Dick's company. Lord knows she couldn't spend five minutes with him without wanting to be naked, several hours and she was sure to lose her hard fought control.

"I don't have anything to wear." Mac said sure that she had found the perfect excuse after all this party was sure to require an expensive dress that they couldn't exactly charge to their client.

"Not a problem, our client is sending over dresses. Remember, she owns a dress shop too." Veronica replied with a smile, knowing that had been Mac's only legitimate excuse, well except the Dick part but Veronica had already warned him to be on his best behavior or else.

At the office the next day, Mac was finishing explaining to a client that no, his son didn't have to come home, that he was over eighteen when Dick walked in and sat down at her desk.

Wishing that Keith was here, Mac took the client's check and watched as he left the office determined to fix things with his family after years of screwing up. Looking at Dick, Mac sighed, determined not to let him get to her as she went to put the paper file in the proper drawer.

"I promise I'll make it fun for you."

Mac looked up and winced when she saw Dick watching her with that knowing grin on his face. When he walked over to where she was standing at the filing cabinet, and leaned in, she said "You promised, Dick."

"No one is here Mac and I can see that you need me as much as I need you." He said running his hand down her arm and landing lightly on her hip.

Mac felt her heart beat quicken and went to move away from Dick only for him to lean in and whisper "I will make attending worth your while, just let me know what you want."

Both of them knew he wasn't talking about the items being auctioned off but something way more intimate but still Mac said "There is nothing up for auction, I want."

When his hand slipped back to her neck, Mac found herself moving closer to the man in front of her, holding her breath as he leaned in an gently pressed a kiss to her neck. "I will even remember condoms this time."

Mac could only moan breathlessly as she felt her insides clenching as she struggled to stay in control when all she wanted was to tell him that he need not bother and not for the reason he thought. Until that night, Mac had never had sex without a condom but now, she was finding with Dick at least she didn't really want to use them.

"Hey, Mac, skip the undies, they will only get in the way." He said as he walked out the door and left her with shaking knees and a heated core as she landed in her computer chair, staring at the closed door, really wishing that she wasn't considering doing just that.

Mac took one look at the dress four days later and was truly regretting her agreement with Veronica. "This, this is the dress?"

"There are two others in the garment bags." Veronica said and showed Mac that they were also the same silver color.

Mac's eyes went wide when she saw the one that was practically see through and that the second one still in the bags had a slit all the way up her leg. "Okay, I concede you chose the best one."

"Sorry, mine isn't much better." Veronica replied said as she showed Mac the black very short dress. "At least Logan will like it."

Mac went to the bathroom and showered needing the time to deal with her own body's reactions to the dress and how she knew Dick would react. Soon dry and lotioned up, she slipped on the lace panties and bra she had brought only to realize once dressed that her panty line showed in the fitted sequined silver dress with a skirt that only came down to her mid thighs.

Slipping them back off, she grimaced at the knowledge that Dick would think she was obeying his request but she couldn't see any other choice as she stepped into the three inch high heels and grabbed the small handbag that held her scanner, fifty dollars and her lipstick.

Grabbing the thin matching wrap, Mac exited the bathroom and saw that Veronica was on the phone. Listening to what she was saying, Mac grimaced at the idea of meeting with Dick at the museum if Veronica and Logan didn't get there right away.

Mac watched as Veronica bit her lips as she looked at her. When she hung up, Mac said "I heard, it's fine, I will see you there."

"I promise, Dick will behave." Veronica said as she left to go and meet Logan at the base. He had been detained by a briefing and needed Veronica to pick him up. She didn't get why, considering he had driven but in truth, Veronica just wanted to spend the time with him.

Arriving at the museum to find it already crowded with business leaders, 09ers and their dates, Mac felt awkward as she entered the museum alone and gave the guard Dick's name. Being told she could go in after he had check her off on the list, Mac entered and looked around the crowded lobby.

After searching the crowd in vain for a few minutes, Mac headed straight for the bar. As the bartender served Mac a glass of white wine, someone grabbed her arm. Turning, she saw Madison and when the blond began to speak, Mac said "Not a word, Maddie or I will make a visit to your house. Maybe speak to my mom and dad."

The blond started to speak then looking at her, turned and walked away. Chuckling, Mac looked at the bartender and asked him if he had anything stronger than wine.

"Scotch or Vodka?" He asked holding up two bottles.

"Scotch, two fingers, neat." Mac replied and taking the offered high ball glass, turned to look at the minions of darkness filling the large museum lobby.

"I'm sorry we were detained," Veronica said approaching with Logan and Dick. Dick was wearing a tuxedo, but Logan was in his dress whites and Mac couldn't resist saluting him well aware of what had detained them from the look on Logan's face.

Finding their target, Mac and Veronica quickly reeled him in, getting a hold of his cell phone and cloning it for his boss to prove he had been stealing and selling copies of their latest designs to knock off mass market fashion houses. Heading back to their cover, Logan waved at Mac and with a wink dragged Veronica off to find a private corner before the auction had even started.

"You look incredible." Dick whispered as he leaned down and wrapped his arm around her waist at the same time. Looking at the cocktail dress, he felt her hips and softly said "You went with my suggestion I see."

Getting a drink from the bartender, Dick led the way to their table and Mac tensed up when she saw Casey Gant seated there with an unknown blond along with two other former classmates. She hated the knowing looks from Casey, well aware that she couldn't tell the truth since part of her cover was being Dick's date.

When the taller girl Mac recognized as Sabrina Fuller began to make yet another derogatory comment about those attending and comments about other guests, it took everything in her to not smack her. When the tightly wound blond began commenting on the fundraiser being to promote literacy, Mac saw Dick roll his eyes and found it hard not laugh.

When her date dragged Sabrina away, Mac looked at Dick and said "Why do you hang around with these people? I mean, does Sabrina really think she is so much better than these people, does she really think that no one knows about her dad and that she had to transfer to San Diego State?"

Dick saw Casey looking at Sabrina who was now arguing with her date across the room while quietly explaining to his date who the bitchy blond that left was. "Mac, here is our catalog."

Mac flipped through the pages of the offerings and sighed at the idea of spending that sort of money to impress one another.

"Let's go take a look up close." Dick suggested and Mac quickly agreed. Draining her scotch, she followed Dick to the long glass cabinets full of expensive glittery gee gaws that would be auctioned off later that evening.

Two hours later, Dick had won the auction on a ski weekend after Logan and he had had fun bidding up the necklace that Casey clearly had wanted for his date. Watching Veronica and Logan leaving, Dick leaned over and said "I'll drive you home."

"I drove myself here, Dick." She stated with a frown, well aware that her control was slowly fading.

"Mac, how many Scotch and waters have you had?" He asked and he saw her face when she admitted to four. "I had the one drink when we came in and switched to water after that, so I think I should drive you home."

"Fine." She said then standing told Casey's date it was nice meeting her before grabbing her wrap and purse so that they could head out.

In the parking lot, Dick helped Mac into the SUV then hurried around to the other side. Amused to see Mac kicking off the high heels, he said "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Thinking about things for a minute, Mac said "Surprisingly it wasn't. Well once Sabrina moved to another table."

"She is trying to get Casey to hire her as an editor and didn't want to upset his date. Stacy writes children's books and I think that Gant likes her for more than her skills with a pen."

Mac could see that, she had also seen that Stacy wasn't a pushover and seemed determined not to fall for the rich young publisher's charms. Looking at Dick, Mac got comfortable in the passenger seat, her head resting between the seat and the head rest.

Tonight had been interesting to watch, she tended to see Dick through the past, not wanting to notice differences between high school Dick and the grown up that occasionally showed up yet tonight had been pure grown up Dick.

Looking at the blond when they came to a stop light, still in his complete tux and Mac reached over and undid his tie, then the top buttons. "There, you look much more comfortable."

His eyes went to her and Dick found his heart beat begin to accelerate when he saw how high her dress had slipped, he could see the soft skin of her thigh, glowing in the green...

Hearing a car horn, he returned his attention to the road and continued down Sycamore until he merged onto the highway. Looking over disappointed to see Mac had used her wrap to cover her bare legs, Dick reached for the radio, finding a soft jazz station when he noticed Mac seemed to be falling asleep.

When her hand came over and reached for his, Dick smiled but that smile became a grin when she said "I hate these lights, can we take the Coast road?"

Soon off the highway and on the back road leading to Neptune with the beach on one side and cliffs on the other, Dick saw Mac's smile as she opened the sunroof and felt her hand tug his towards her side of the vehicle.

When she placed his hand on her thigh, Dick took a quick glance and saw that her wrap was now on the floor and all he could barely see was soft white skin glowing in the moonlight.

Letting Mac take control, worried he was wrong in what was going on, he felt her moving his hand up her leg until it was sliding under the very short hem of her dress. Gripping her leg for a second, he said "Let me get off the road."

Preparing to pull onto the parking lot once they were close to Dog Beach, his mind went haywire when she leaned over and said "Down by the dunes."

"Mac, there is too much light..."

"Dunes, Richard." she replied with a slight flush to her skin as she eased her legs apart and his hand slid closer. He could feel the heat being emitted from her exposed core and he lightly brushed against the regrowing bush.

When he heard Mac's breath stop for a second, Dick twisted his hand to slide his middle finger through her opening to coat it in the wetness he found already there. Mac shuddered and her lips parted while her hips thrust up, sending the tip of his finger to press against her core.

Gently caressing her while trying to maintain control of the SUV, Dick was grateful to see the turn off for the dunes ahead and taking a right turn soon had them pulled onto the access road and with a flick of his wrist had the keys out of the ignition and was releasing his seat belt intent on finishing what he had started.

Releasing Mac's seat belt, Dick lifted his body over the gear shift, then slide under Mac so that she was now seated on top of him even as his finger slide inside the tight core.

Mac's loud gasp was soon followed by a symphony of moans as Dick slide a second finger inside while his left hand undid the side zipper to her dress and found her breasts.

"Fuck Mac, another bra. Why bother?" He said as his hand slid inside the cup and tweaked her tip then massaged the soft mound before moving to give the same treatment to it's mate. "Turn you head, Mac."

Obeying his request, Mac lips were soon meshed against his as he brought her off, his hips thrusting against her rear, clearly wishing that they were naked. As they sat there, panting, trying to regain the ability to speak, Mac rested her head between Dick's shoulder blade and his neck, her eyes closed as she admitted to herself that this was what she had needed for the last twelve days.

Looking at Dick, she couldn't help confessing "The only way this could have been better was if you had used your tongue."

Feeling his body's reaction to that statement, she turned in the seat and slid her legs down so that they were on either side of his hips and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Fill me."

"Mac, stop. We can't, not here." he said moaning as he felt her pelvis bone against his straining erection.

"If here, I can be on top, sliding down on you as you..." Dick's lips captured hers in a kiss, his brain reminding him that the Balboa County Sheriff's department would love an excuse to arrest and embarrass them.

"We're going home," Dick said with regret as he lifted Mac off him so that he could slide back to the driver's seat. Seeing Mac's pout, he said "If we don't, I'm liable to give in and we really don't want to end up arrested for public indecency Mac."

"But that will take almost fifteen minutes." Mac reminded him then with a smile said "My place is only five minutes away."

Arriving at the building holding Mac's loft, Dick pulled into her parking spot in the garage and quickly walked towards the elevator. Inside, finding it hard to do nothing more than hold her hand, he rushed her down the corridor to her door.

"Oh shit, what if Veronica comes back here. She left her bag." Mac said once they were inside and she had seen the offending overnight bag on the sofa.

"We're going up to finish what you started," Dick replied. "Trust me, Veronica and Logan are already in a bed someplace."

"Fine, but you can't stay the night." Mac replied as she tossed her purse and wrap down on the nearby entrance table. Spinning her around so that her back was now against the heavy wood door, Dick wrapped his arms around Mac's waist and kissed her

Tongues tangled as Dick pinned Mac to the door, his hands going to to the side zipper yet again but before he could get the dress off of her, Mac hand had slid her hand down and cupped his aching erection.

Sliding his hands down her side, the sides of her breasts, across her hips and finally Dick moved his hands between the door and her back as he he cupped her rear, sliding the dress out of her way wanting to feel nothing but skin as he pressed even closer to her.

Breaking the kiss, Dick saw Mac's eyes on him and said "What was it you said in the truck?"

"Huh?" Her eyes narrowed for a moment then with a smirk she said "I said that the only thing that would have made what happened any better was if you used your tongue."

Kneeling down, until his face was level with her hips, Dick lifted Mac's left leg over his shoulder and looking up said "I would hold onto that rather convenient handle, Mac."

When she had reached over and grabbed onto the inside bar that opened her door, Dick asked "Did you lock the door when we came in."

"Of cou-." Mac's keening moan as he gently licked her already swollen outer lips had Dick smirking well aware that what had happened early had only inflamed the situation that it hadn't sated Mac's need.

Holding onto her leg still on the ground, hoping to give her stability in case she fell, Dick devoured the bounty in front of him, Taking his time, making sure that Mac came so completely she would ache for days, determined to make sure that there wasn't a twelve day gap between them doing this ever again he used every single bit of skill he had ever learned until Mac's legs started to shake as his name became a continuous chant from her lips.

When he felt her hand on his head, he looked up but didn't stop lashing at her with his tongue until she called out "Stop, please, stop."

Stopping, becoming tense, worried he had pushed her too hard, his eyes widened when her other hand came off the handle, tugged at his shirt and pulled him to his feet. "Fill me, just fill me. I need..."

Her hands had gone to the zipper on his dress pants, freed him from the dark gray boxer briefs as she moaned at the hard steel she found. "NOW Dick."

"I have to get..." A condom, Dick finished at the same time Mac was demanding that he obey her.

"NOW!" Her eyes were a stormy dark sapphire blue as she told him what she wanted.

Turning her, hoping that the door was soundproof, Dick leaned forward and pressed against her tight core and then slowly slid his tip in. Feeling how wet Mac was, he eased back out, fighting for control but it soon became clear that control wasn't going to happen.

When he heard her disappointed moan at his withdrawal, Dick slid his tip back inside with the intent to slowly claim her, but Mac pressed back until he was buried deep inside.

Holding still for a moment, hearing Dick groaning at the feel of them joined as one, Mac couldn't help the yes that escape her lips when he began to move thrusting in and then withdrawing in a slow steady pace that seemed to feel like it went on forever inflaming the already heated situation.

"Dick." Unable to help himself, he turned her head and claimed her lips again at the sound of his name on her lips. "Fill me."

Thrusting in to the hilt, he laughed and said "Mac, I know that you can feel me, you are stretched so tight, I worry about hurting you, so how can I fill you any more."

Her eyes met his and what Dick saw in them had him trembling as he got EXACTLY what she meant. "Are you sure?"

"I'm on the pill." She said with a soft smile.

Wishing he dare tell her that he wished she wasn't, he instead pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot on the back of her neck, then withdrew from her body.

Noticing how slick he was from their earlier foreplay, Dick reached down and grasped her hips then sped up his thrusts, only for Mac to press back forcing him deeper and deeper as Mac's arm went around his neck to keep herself upright and his hands left bruises on her hips until with a brutally fast and deep thrust he heard Mac cry out his name one last time as her body climaxed.

Letting go of his own control, Dick kept thrusting into her core, her inner muscles clenching desperately at his erection, wanting him to fill her. No longer fighting it now that she had come, Dick thrust one more time, buried himself deep and filled her with proof of how much he wanted her.

Now pressed against Mac who's body was against the door, Dick leaned down and buried his head against her shoulder, fighting the urge to beg her to let him do this for the rest of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: There are only two more unused scenes so this is going to start to wrap up. I am not filling in all the answers, mainly because this was never meant to be a fic, just scenes.

One Night Stand Three

Mac sat at the window, watching the sunset, thinking about Veronica's words wishing that she could tell her friend exactly what was going on. Yet how could she when Mac herself really didn't know.

Over the last month, she had struggled with her own desires, torn between her attraction to Dick and the knowledge that this thing, whatever it was could only lead to pain for her when he had his fill and moved on.

She had been so sure that she had control until the night of the benefit and they had ended up back here. She had told him he couldn't stay, that he had to go home but yet, she had been the one to lead him to her bedroom after they had gained control.

When she had awoken the next morning, lying there watching him sleeping next to her, Mac had finally admitted to herself that she didn't have control and that she had serious feelings for Dick. That she more than likely had had them for a long time, buried under the day to day living since that summer. Still, that didn't mean she had to make this mistake, fall into bed with him, and think that this meant more to him than it did.

With a sigh, she went to the counter and poured herself a glass of the very nice Merlot/Cabernet mix that she had found recently and carried it back to her window seat.

Staring out the window, looking at the growing shadows as darkness fell, Mac couldn't help hoping that the answer to her problem would come to her, because it was becoming clear that her emotions were in control and that wasn't a very good thing at all.

It was late when she finally decided to let what may happen, happen. To take one day at a time. Deciding that she really should be going to bed, but not wanting to, the thought of that big, empty bed was part of the problem.

Dick had been in it less than six hours but now, she swore she could still smell his scent on her pillow and she woke up, disappointed that he wasn't there holding her like he had that night.

Hearing her cell phone chirp, she picked it up, wondering what Veronica could want at that time of night only to have her heart skip a beat when she saw the cartoon picture of Satan that her best friend had loaded into the phone as his avatar.

Reading the message, she repeated out loud "Hey, it's me. Are you up?"

"Yes." Was her one word answer. Before she had even put her phone down, it chirped again. Reading the message, her eyes widening even as her feet carried her to the front door. Unlocking it, she looked through the spy glass and sure enough, Dick was standing in the corridor.

Opening the door, waiting until he was inside, she asked "Where have you been this evening?"

Looking down at the charcoal business suit and the loose time, he said "Dinner with my mother of all things."

Mac looked around the loft, hoping it looked neat enough. She had been tearing it apart earlier that day looking for the file regarding her biological and adopted parents only to find it in the nightstand drawer.

Seeing her reflection in the window, Mac winced. Her hair was a wreck, she was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms that Wallace had donated to the school rummage sale and that she had pinched loving the ducks on them and a camisole t-shirt that had seen better days.

* * *

Dick looked at Mac, his eyes taking in the pajamas and feeling a hit in his heart at the idea of her wearing a pair of her ex-boyfriend's pajama bottom had him thinking about purchasing some of his own and demanding she wear only them.

He had been determined to stay away from Mac, needing their next interaction to be her coming to him but when that hadn't happened in any way other than casual friendship due to the Logan and Veronica relationship, he had gotten the message that to her what had happened was over.

Then had come the dinner with his mother, where she had waxed nostalgia about her dead son and it had taken everything in him not to snap at the woman who was his mother as the result of DNA and nothing more.

"Sorry about the late visit." He said awkwardly as Mac offered him a glass of the wine. Turning it down, he followed her to the bar stools, getting the message that it was to be a short visit. After all if it had been meant to be longer, surely they would have sat on the sofa mere feet away.

"No, it's fine. Trust me, if anyone understands the twists and turns of the emotional peril that parents can bring it is me." She said with a slight smile.

"I thought you got along with your parents? I mean, minus them wanting you to marry and give them grandchildren thing." He asked.

"Long story but I have my legal parents and my biological parents, they are two very different situations and who knows maybe some day when I have had way too much to drink, I will explain." She said. "So, what did your mom want?"

"Oh, the usual, to talk about my father and his new wife. The one I didn't know existed until she mentioned it of course. Then came her standard, the whole if only she had known regarding Beaver routine she pulls every time we meet." He said his lips twisting in pain. "This followed by a reminder that I am slacker and that she hates that I will receive my second part of my trust fund from her late father this year when I don't deserve it."

"Lovely." Mac said shaking her head, well aware that Bettina Casablancas Masters was very good at passive aggressive manipulation of her son, make that sons. The hacker was very sure she had pulled the same crap on Beav-er Cassidy.

"I just didn't want to go home, didn't want be around Logan when he is finally so happy." Dick admitted.

"They are a tad bit overbearing, aren't they?" She asked with a rueful chuckle. Since Logan had proposed to Veronica the night of the benefit, she had seriously debated smothering the happy couple for their cheerfulness. The only thing that had kept her from doing so was the fact that she was quite sure that Keith Mars was going to give in and do it first.

"I have heard the story about twenty times already how Logan asked Keith first for permission." Dick said with a shake of his head. "I heard the man himself tell Logan that if he brought it up again, he was going to rescind his agreement."

"Hey, I heard him threaten to smother his own daughter today." Mac said filling him in on what had happened at the office. "Wallace is also playing least in sight."

"I heard about the Co Maid of Honor thing." Dick said. "I even offered up the Best man position to him after listening to Veronica. I was threatened by Ronnie but I just felt sorry for the dude. I mean, she said he had to be at the shower and the bachelorette parties, but she made it seem like she was giving him something when she said he didn't have to wear a suit the same color as your dress."

Mac slipped off her chair and went to the coffee table, carrying back the book that Veronica had left there. "You should see this. That wedding planner was here today speaking with Veronica. I totally expected Veronica to say thanks but no thanks to the woman's helping planning the wedding, instead, while she was waiting for Logan to get back here tonight, she actually filled the questionnaire out."

"I'm happy for them but at this point, I am all for them eloping." Dick confessed with a weak smile. Looking at Mac, he found himself asking "Do you ever think about it. Marriage I mean."

"Yes and no." She said hiding her reaction from him. "I mean, with my mom worried about me ending up an old lady with a hundred cats or agoraphobic and trapped in my house, I think about it as a purely academic exercise but at the same time, with all of my hang ups and secrets I can't imagine anyone wanting to marry me."

Dick tugged her closer, pulled her into his arms and just held her, wishing he had Logan's ability to express what was in his heart, he could only say "Well how about this. If at the age of 33, if we aren't married, we marry each other."

Pulling back a moment, Mac laughed then saw how serious Dick was. "You're not kidding?"

"No, after all most of those hang ups and secrets you have, I already know." He said quietly.

Dick looked at Mac, his mind on all the different sides to the woman he had now known for most of his life. The shy loner she had been in middle school and most of high school. The sassy computer geek she had become who had befriended Veronica. The clearly confused but excited girl who his brother had fallen in love with, that was the one that bothered Dick, knowing that some part of Mac was still that girl who had cared about Beaver.

Then there was the girl he had hurt so badly that fall of freshman year, the girl who had attracted his attention in ways that had confused the messed up boy he had been. The friend who had been there for both Veronica and Logan when they had screwed up that year. The girl he had watched from afar turn into the whole person she was now.

He knew Mac didn't realize just how well adjusted she seemed to him. When he looked at her, he saw this wonderful smart, beautiful and sexy person who could have anyone settling for a half assed sexual relationship with him for some reason and he worried that someday she would decide she could do better. He knew it would happen, that his heart was going to be thrown in a blender but for now, he would accept what she wanted to give him.

"What's that smile about?" Mac asked when Dick had been staring at her for several minutes without saying a word.

"Do you have any idea how incredible you and what you do to me." He asked. Running his hand down her back, he couldn't help it. "You are so perfect."

Shaking her head, she said "You need an eye exam if you thing I am perfect. Look around you, my place looks like a tornado hit it. I am wearing a pair of pajamas that Wallace's mom bought him for Christmas, that I stole from a rummage sale, Dick."

Hearing where the pajamas had come from had him admitting what had bothered him about the pajamas to himself even as he told her his first thought when he had seen her in them. "I think you look hot in them."

"You do need your eyes checked." She said tugging him over to the sofa and turning around slowly. "What's so hot about a baggy cotton rear, fabric pooled and covering my feet and then there is this."

Holding up the hem of her camisole, she showed him how they were tied together. "Yup, this just screams sexy."

Dick pulled her onto his lap, his arms going around her and tilting her head up, said "Yes, it does."

Brushing the hair off her eyes, he cupped her face with his palms and said "Just so that you know, I am going to kiss you now."

With that, he leaned in, his lips pressing against hers. Pulling back to break the kiss, he said "I am going to kiss you again."

With that his mouth claimed hers, his tongue probing and exploring but he kept his hands on head, not moving further south no matter how much he wanted to. When the broke apart, he said "What do you have to say to that?"

"That you know where my bedroom is and I have missed this but first thing Monday morning, you really, really need to make an eye appointment if you think these pajama bottoms are sexy." Mac replied only to squeal in shock as he stood, threw her over his shoulder and carried her into her bedroom.

Dropping her down onto her bed, then when she was kneeling on the comforter in front of him, he kissed her again before saying "There is nothing wrong with my eye sight Mackenzie."

With that, he pulled her camisole over her head and tossed it across the room. "About time you listened to me and didn't wear a bra."

Mac was trying to explain just why a bra was necessary when his lips pressed a kiss to the side of her breasts and then tugged at her now pointing tips. Flicking at them with his tongue, he felt Mac's hands directing him to her left breast so his hand massaged it's twin in a non verbal promise to devote equal attention to it in a few minutes.

Fulfilling his promise, Dick watched as Mac ran her hands down his body, caressing what she could reach, moaning when clothes got in the way. Standing up when he felt her hands fumbling with his belt buckle, he took a step back and quickly shed his clothes, tossing them on the dresser nearby.

When Mac sat back, then moved to the edge of the bed, Dick saw her hands reaching for him and he felt himself growing harder if that was even possible. Her eyes were bright as she grinned at him and said "Why are you so far away?"

Mac's blush grew as she saw him move closer, her hands trailing down his chest and around the side to brush against his rear before she maneuvered him even closer.

Leaning forward, she ran her tongue over the tip of his erection, enjoying the sound of him moaning yes then taking a sharp breath when her lips pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot. Seeing his shaft bob a bit when she released it, Mac licked the clear liquid seeping out before lowering her head to take him in as deep as she could.

Finding a comfortable rhythm, Mac looked up through her eye lashes watching Dick's eye lids flutter as he fought his body for control. When he moaned for her to stop, she released his erection and said "Why?"

Pushing her down onto her comfortable bed before joining her he untied the duck pajamas and pushed them off her along with the small dark purple panties she had been wearing. "This is why."

Running his hands up her now bare leg to find she was wet with arousal, he pressed her legs apart with the intent of marking her as his only for Mac to ask him to kiss her.

Sliding a finger inside, slowly easing it back out, he winced worried she wasn't ready just yet, but he kept kissing his way up her body until he reached her lips. Claiming them in a hungry kiss, he pulled back as he slowly started sinking into her, seeing her eyes staring into his as he slid all the way into her, going as slowly as possible, not wanting to hurt her.

All the way in, he held still to give her body time to accommodate his invasion. Feeling Mac's leg coming over his hip, he couldn't help whispering how fucking amazing he found her as he kissed her again. Dick started moving, long slow strokes, loving how good Mac felt, how emotionally open she was when they were like this as he took his time, driven by his need to show her this was more than sex.

As their body fell into the by now familiar rhythm, their arms wrapping around each other, the sound of their bodies pressing together had Dick pushing into her faster wanting to hear the sweet sound of Mac crying out his name. His name, not one of those gomers she had dated, not Beaver's, HIS.

Sensing she was almost there, Dick felt her dig her nails into his back as she fought it and he wanted to her say it, wanted to hear his name so he reached for her leg on his hip and moved it higher, changing the angle,

That did it, Mac called out his name as she came, and with one last thrust, he joined her in the abyss. Holding each other tightly as they came down from their high, their lips joining again, he said "I don't want to go."

Mac looked at Dick, admitted to herself that the battle she had been fighting was a waste of time. She was already addicted to what they had together. Pressing a kiss to his shoulder she said "Stay then."

Long after Mac had fallen asleep, Dick was awake, his hand caressing Mac's back, watching her sleeping, knowing that something had changed that night. That at some point, something had torn down the walls Mac had spent so much time building.

* * *

Mac was at the office before Veronica the next morning, wondering where her partner was. Mr. Mars had already gone to San Diego to meet with a client who had hired them to do some cyber security work and who now needed an old fashioned detective for another job.

Hearing Veronica coming in, carrying two drinks and what looked like lunch, she raised her eye brow and said "That looks like lunch. Where oh where is my morning coffee and I seem to remember an offer of donuts when we parted yesterday if I fixed your computer."

Veronica sat the food on the coffee table and when Mac had joined her, said "Traffic was a mess from San Diego, then just as I was leaving the beach house, I saw what could only be labeled a figment of my imagination."

Leaning back, Mac looked at her and said with a shake of her head "Ponies again?"

"No, Dick doing the walk of shame through the house from the garage in a suit carrying a tie in his hands." Veronica said keeping a close eye on Mac in spite of spreading out the food, "I was just trying to imagine what sort of date he could have been on that a suit was required and why anyone he needed to wear a suit for was with Dick Casablancas."

Mac pretended to be shocked, saw Veronica's rolling of her eyes and said "Do you ever pay attention to what is going on around you. Even I know the answer to the suit."

"Okay tell me Nancy Drew." Veronica said almost crowing at finally, finally maybe getting an answer.

"Dick had a meeting with his mother last night."

Veronica inwardly chuckled as she patted herself on the back for using reserve psychology to get the answer to her question. She knew Dick had gone to meet his mother, she also knew that the call hadn't come in until Dick and Logan were at the house cooking dinner the night before.

THEREFORE, there was no way that Mac had known about it without having seen him at some point last night. Wanting to ask Mac what was going on, she found it hard to keep her laundry list of questions in, but Logan had threatened to let Dick plan the bachelor party if she pressed either of them on this.

She had been suspicious since the weekend they had gone to Santa Barbara. They had come home to a cheerful Dick, something that at one point had been standard for the blond, not so much over the last nine years according to Logan without chemical help.

So Veronica had known there was someone, but it had been the maid putting a pair of pumps she had seen Mac purchasing in her closet for her to have suspicions but the two had had a perfectly believable response to why Mac's shoes had been at the beach house.

After the benefit that Logan insisted that Dick help with, Casey Gant had called her, curious about Dick's rather unusual behavior that night. According to him, Dick's eyes had never left Mac, and Veronica knew that they had left before Logan and she had. They had watched them leaving from across the room.

When she had stopped to grab her overnight bag, they had seen Dick's car in Mac's parking garage and Logan had distracted her from going upstairs to get it. At the beach house when she had questioned him, he had told her that he was all for what was going on.

Listening to his reasons, Veronica had unwillingly agreed with him about staying out of things. Wallace when questions had surprised Veronica by telling her that Logan was correct. So she had stayed out of it, but her curiosity was slowly getting the better of her.

Looking at Mac, she saw her partner looked truly happy, something she hadn't seen for a very long time. Who knows, maybe this was going to work out.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Mac was exhausted when she arrived back home at her loft. She sometimes missed doing the electronic chases, they were so much easier. Today she had followed a cheating spouse to La Jolla, the only good part had been that she had also had to go inside the spa.

Looking in the mirror in her bathroom as she changed into the dress she had picked up for the joint bachelor/bachelotte party; Mac was debating not wearing a bra, well aware that Dick would be there.

They had spent the last two months frequently having sex. She was finding that her walls were tumbling and that unlike what she had expected, Dick didn't seem to be growing bored .

In fact, for the last two nights, he had been at her place before she had arrived. It had been strange to let herself in and find the smells of a home cooked meal and someone there. Her only problem was that he was insisting that she be the one to make the decision when to go public with their relationship.

The very word relationship had been a shock to her, let alone the idea of Dick wanting to tell others that they were involved. Still, the more time they spent together, the more likely that the decision might be taken away from her because this was Neptune, it wasn't that large of a town. Surely, they were going to run into someone who would see them together.

Finished dressing, she grimaced when she looked into the mirror. The dark sapphire blue dress was fitted to her body and had a low back meaning that she had a legitimate excuse to not wear a bra. Standing there, about to head out, Mac's phone rang.

Looking at the phone, she saw that it was Wallace and quickly grabbed it. "What's going on?"

There was a heaviness to his voice as he said "You're not going to believe this. Have you seen the news today?"

Moving towards the living room, Mac said "No, I was out of touch, most of the day."

"Trina spilled to the press about the wedding."

"How did she know about it?" Mac asked, annoyed at the news. "We kept it from her."

"The woman that Logan called to find those flowers for Veronica. She told her and Trina called and left a message then called ET, TMZ and fricken' People Magazine." Wallace said. "The press has the beach house staked out and the 09er will more than likely be insane."

"She didn't?!" Mac moaned.

"Oh yes, she did. She also told them the date and location of the wedding." Wallace said then after a moment said "Uh, Mac, Logan is pissed and I am worried Trina is going to crash the party tonight."

"Just speak to Dick. He can get her banned." Mac said not sure what was the big deal.

"He thinks if we do that, she will make a point of creating a scene in front of the press." Wallace told her.

"Okay, we will deal with it, when we have to." Mac said wishing that the red head was on location for one of her Lifetime Movie of the week cameos. She had hoped to spend the night with Dick but now she was going to be on Trina patrol.

* * *

At the club, Mac was happy to be behind the velvet ropes that Dick had arranged. It seemed half of their former classmates were in the club, all watching as the select few that had been invited celebrated Veronica's and Logan's engagement. The idea of the mass of reporters still being around when the wedding actually happened in two weeks had Mac inwardly quaking.

The music in the club was loud, and there were a lot of writhing bodies on the dance floor. Every time Logan and Veronica attempted to dance, the camera flashes blinded most of club goers.

Trina had shown up but Logan had pulled her into a small office and spoken to her. Within minutes, Trina had walked out of the club, a smile on her face but her skin had been white as she told the press that she had only come to congratulate her brother. All Logan had said when he had returned was that Trina knew EXACTLY where she stood with him.

Several of their former classmates, including Madison had made catty comments but Mac had made sure that it had been kept from the happy couple. Dick had helped, she didn't know what he had said to John and Rams when they had tried to crash but whatever it had been, there had been startled expressions on their faces before they had left.

"Mars, Echolls." Casey had stood up from his seat across from the happy couple and holding his glass of champagne, offered his best wishes then he had left with his date.

The party started to break up, Logan's Navy friends having had a blast, Veronica's school friends from Stanford and the few others that were in their inner circles slowly drifted away.

Soon it was only Dick, Wallace, his date and Mac along with the happy couple. When Wallace's date, another teacher from Neptune hinted that she wanted to head out, he hugged Veronica and then shook Logan's hand before heading home.

"Jonah has the tunnel free whenever you two want to head out." Dick told Veronica and Logan when he saw them looking across the crowded club towards the press. "When are we meeting in the morning to get our final fittings?"

"Ten." Logan said and thanking them, gathered Veronica and slipped towards the back. When they had left, Mac saw Dick nod at the bouncer keeping the unwanted away and he removed the ropes.

Mac walked to bar and ordered another drink waiting for Dick to join her. When he sat down, brushing against her arm, she turn to look at him and said "So that wasn't that bad."

"We still have the shower and the wedding to get through." He said then with a quick smile said, Mac studied his face, amazed at the physical attraction that seemed to grow more each time they were together.

He looked incredible, dressed in black dress pants and a dark gray dress shirt, having removed his jacket earlier while they had been dancing. Mac still couldn't believe that they had dared to dance publicly. She had seen the smirk on Veronica's face and knew that her best friend would eventually have something to say but Mac decided that she would deal with that when it happened.

Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up and struggled not to blush at the look of lust in his eyes as he took in the dress yet again as he touches her hand. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Sliding off the bar stool, their eyes now staring at one another, she knew that he wasn't asking if she wanted to go home, no, he was asking if she wanted to go home with him like they had discussed earlier that day.

Trapped between Dick and the bar, Mac could feel his body's reaction to their closeness and she was about to answer him when she heard Madison's voice. "You have got to be kidding me1"

Ignoring his high school girlfriend, Dick looked at Mac and asked "Did you drive?"

"Took a taxi." She answered.

"Hell no. No way, Dick. You are NOT going to get involved with this, this, nerd." Madison's shrill tone had Mac's lips turning up in a smile as she knew how much this annoyed the blond, she had no idea that Mac had already told Dick what was what, so she was careful in how she complained.

"I won't be changing the status quo, if that is what you mean." Dick said with a wink Mac's way. "That is up to Mac. Why are you bothering us, Maddie."

Her eyes narrowing, Madison looked between them and moving closer to Mac, hissed "He is only slumming because no one in our group will date him."

Mac smiled at Madison and said "Really? You might want to rethink that idea. I have been there when both your BFF Shelly and Pam called him asking him to private dinners. I heard him telling them no."

"That is what he said when you were in earshot, I am sure that the minute he left you, he was sliding into their sheets." Madison replied.

"Since he was in my bed and stayed there all night after their calls, I doubt it. Maddie, I would walk away while you still have a little bit of dignity." Mac replied.

Maddie's face when splotchy as she said "Dick, you know you are a replacement for your murderous little bro, how does it feel to know that he got there first. She is probably still in love with him."

"Okay, Madison. Time to walk away." Mac said her tone getting cold as she looked at the blond. "You know nothing about me and what little you know about Dick is over ten years out of date."

Madison was starting to answer that retort when her date walked up and she toned the attitude down, not wanting to lose her potential holiday romance. Henry's family had a cabin in Aspen and Madison was angling to come home from spending Christmas there at least engaged.

When Madison had left, Mac looked at Dick and said "You know she is completely wrong, right."

Dick looked around, then said "Yes, I also noticed something else. Well make that a couple of somethings."

"First, you're fucking beyond hot." He said and then leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. Mac felt desire course through her body at his simple gesture, but his words had her breathless when he continued "And you also just told someone that we are involved."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Mac bit her lips, her eyes widening as she realized he was right then said "I'm fine with that."

Mac felt sexy when Dick groaned and said "About damn time, you have been killing me. So, we are going to my place?"

Biting her lip for a moment, Mac took a deep breath and said "Let's go."

Leaving the bar and crossing the parking lot to Dick's car, Mac felt serene about being out in public, at the idea of no longer hiding that she was dating Dick. On the road to Dick's house, Mac felt him run his hand up her arm and the air felt heated as they avoiding speaking, not sure what to say to each other.

Pulling straight into the garage, Dick turned to look at Mac, watching her bite her lip. "You know when you do that, it drives me insane."

Watching Mac smile, he leaned over to lick her bruises lips, then kiss her, his hands caressing her body while Mac's were unbuttoning his shirt, eager to get to bare skin.

Mac moaned in regret when Dick pulled away, opened his car door and walked around to her side of the car. Releasing her seat belt as he opened her car door, offered her his hand and tugged her close enough to press a hard kiss to her lips.

"As much as I want to experience car sex with you, it won't be in the Audi. It's not spacious enough to fully explore how good it is between us." Dick's smile as he told her that had Mac's knees growing weak.

Looking around the garage in the dim light, Mac said "Are you sure that Logan and Veronica went to their new place? I might be fine with them learning about us, but I really don't want Veronica walking in with us in bed."

Dick gently pressed Mac against the side of his large SUV, leaned down to kiss her, then whispered "Well if you were quieter, she would have no idea you were here."

"I'm the noisy one?" She asked as she ran her hands up his chest, then clenched the back of his neck as he pressed kisses down her neck to her breasts. "You aren't exactly quiet, Dick."

Mac's insides spasmed when Dick slides the cocktail dress off her shoulders and eases it down past her hips letting it sit in a pool of expensive silk on the cement floor. His hand slid to the small of her back, pulling Mac's hips against his, his erection tenting his dress pants and causing him to moan when her body rested against his.

With heated eyes, his hands traced the curve of her naked breasts, drifted down between them to caress her belly button then returned to hold her hips as he gently thrust against her.

Dick found his eyes returning to Mac's breasts the soft blue glow from security light creating an almost alien tint to Mac's skin. Reaching out, almost helpless against his own urges, he cupped them in his hands before leaning down to blow hot air on her tips before gently pressing kisses to the sides of Mac's breasts.

"Have I told you how incredibly hot you looked tonight in that dress." He said, not sure that hot fit what he was thinking but it was the only word that would come to his admittedly oxygen deprived brain.

"I want you, I want you naked in my bed, moaning my name just like you did that first night we spent together. I want to explore this thing between us until you can't move and all I can do is collapse beside you, thinking things that I so shouldn't be thinking." He said, the words just falling out into the charged air between them.

Watching Mac's back arch towards him, had him pressing kisses onto her lips. When she said she wanted him too, he pulled back and said "Move in with me?"

Mac stiffened in shock at the sudden change in topic, then with a regretful smile told him no.

"Why not?" He asked, his blue eyes staring intently into hers, needing to get an answer.

"I can't." His eagerness to get Mac into what he thought of as their bed evaporated when he saw Mac backing up for a moment. "It's just me, Dick. It's not that I don't want to date you, or that I don't want to spend that amount of time with you. But living here, I am sorry but no."

Blinking for a moment, Dick didn't see what the difference was or what the problem could be. When Mac tried to press a kiss against his chest, he took a step back and said "Wait, are you talking no to living here or no to living with me?"

He wasn't sure what to think when Mac tried once again to avoid talking about it, but then he saw the almost closed up expression on her face and couldn't help himself as he ended up saying something he had thought for a good long time. "Mac, where do you see us going with this relationship? Because I was thinking we were moving towards something more permanent, something like where we were together for a good fifty sixty years at least."

Mac wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She was standing in a garage wearing nothing but her heels and a pair of underwear but Dick wanted to discuss this now?

Looking at him, she said "For now, I want you to carry me into your bed and fuck me until I forget my name. At some point, in the future when I am less filled with the emotions from this wedding, we can talk about the rest."

"Fine, but I love you and this isn't the end of this discussion." He stubbornly said and went to reach for Mac's hand to lead her into the bedroom only for him to feel resistance. Turning to look at Mac he snapped "What? I thought I had been given my marching orders."

"You love me?" she asked astounded. Dick saw her shock and how she was now staring at him like she didn't know him. "Really?"

"Yes." He said frustrated at how they seemed so apart except physically. "Seriously, Mac why can't you see that? I mean, in over ten years you are the only girl I have ever had sex with twice let alone spent months with. You are in control because I am scared if I try to push my own wishes, you will run."

Mac's jaw dropped and her heart began to race with fear before asking "What would you have done differently? I mean, what wishes, don't lie, please don't lie."

"You really want to know?" He asked letting go of her hand and staring at her as if trying to read her mind. "I would have moved you in weeks ago. I have been half in love with you most of my adult life and had a sort of crush on you since the eighth grade. If I had my way we would be together together like as in family and kids and all that stuff."

"Oh." Mac said lamely then after a second, looked away from him and admitted "I love you too."

Dick felt like his heart was bursting as he slid his arms around her waist and said "Really?"

"Yes. I love you." She replied keeping it simple as their eyes met, shocked at letting the words out after keeping them in for so long. "I just don't want to move into this place with you."

"Yet or never?" He asked fearfully.

Flushing, she said "It's just...I already have issues with the difference in your shall we say experience than mine, Dick. I just am not up to moving into this place, knowing that..."

"Except that they haven't ever stayed here." He said quietly. "Look, Logan and I, when we moved out of the Grand, it was because the memories of Veronica were overwhelming there for him. We swore that we would keep our sex lives out of the beach house. You and Vee are the only two women who ever spend the night here, Mac."

When she didn't answer, he got that there were other issues but that she wasn't going to tell him what they were at least that is what he thought until she began to speak.

Looking at Dick, Mac said "It's not just that. It's not that you have slept with other women. It's, stupid. I mean, after all if anything should bother either of us, it's my dating your brother and you dating who I was supposed to be."

"I always got Beaver and you. He was everything I was not able to be then. Or at least I thought he was." Dick replied. "As for Maddie, she had sex with me, that is the entire extent of our relationship, it wasn't... she could have been interchangeable with any of the other 09er girls. I just dated her because she was there. In face, it was Lilly Kane who set us up together."

Mac shivered and said "Dick, we have talked about Beaver. Looking back, I can't help thinking that dating him was more about learning the truth about my family. I should feel guilty about it."

Resting his head on Mac's shoulder, Dick softly said "You know, if you think about it, you might not have been you if you had grown up with the Sinclairs. I am glad that you didn't. I love you for who you are, Mac."

Looking at Dick, struggling to put into words what was going on in her head and her heart, Mac smiled then admitted "I think that my fear is that you see Logan settling down and feel the need to do so."

Dick found himself speaking and cringing at the look on Mac's face as he told her "Mac, I have spent the last four months thinking on how to get you to stop taking your birth control pills so that I can get you pregnant so that you HAD to marry me."

"WHAT?!" Mac asked in shock.

Flushing he said "That night, the night of the auction. When you...well you know what you said. All I have thought about is getting you pregnant. That night, after you fell asleep, I laid there and tried to figure out what was going on in my head and I finally admitted to myself that the reason I have been so unfulfilled, drifting like I have is because that summer, when we almost... I have never wanted anything like I wanted that. Like I want a future with you."

"But you never called me." She pointed out.

"Mac, you deserved and do deserve so much more than to have my baggage attached to your life." He said quietly. "I let you drift away, move on with your life, without telling you what was going on in my brain, my heart because it was wrong. I am such a screw up."

"Shouldn't that have been my choice to make?" She asked reeling from the thoughts of how different their lives could have been.

"When you came to the house, the night things went south with Greg, I swore that I would let things fall out the way that fate meant them to." Dick admitted. "I stopped doing a lot of stupid shit but it became permanent the night of the auction. I realized that if I wanted to be different than my father, if I wanted to be a good father, a good husband it was going to be up to me. That it was my choice."

Wrapping her mind around his words, Mac looked into his eyes and saw his sincerity and couldn't help thinking that he was right. "Three months."

"Three months?" He asked.

"Give me three months to deal with my issues and then, yes, I will move in with you." Mac replied then looking down to recall that she wasn't wearing anything other than her underwear looked at Dick and laughed. "I want you to swear to tell no one where and what I was wearing when we had this conversation."

With a wicked grin, Dick said "You should be impressed because while I think you forgot, I never did. I swear I deserve some totally rad prize for being able to restrain myself from ravishing you."

"Just what sort of prize do you have in mind?" Mac asked and then felt herself lifted onto the nearby bench."

Removing Mac's panties, he leered at her and said "Oh, I will think of something."

Spreading Mac's legs, Dick leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lower lips, then preceded to make her scream out his name. Pulling back, he said with a grin "I want a prize for that too."

"I don't have a prize on me." Mac replied as she reached out to unzip his pants and slide them and his underwear off. "Maybe it can be deferred for now. How about a brief good job. I am sure that we can come up with something you can get into to keep you satisfied for now."

Wrapping her legs around his hips, he moved closer until his hard erection nudged against Mac's core. Mac reached back to stabilize herself as Dick pushed inside of her, his shaft sliding in deep as they stopped all movement, taking pleasure in the feeling of fullness

Their bodies began to move, slowly joining and separating, building up a steady rhythm as they kissed, tongue mimicking the actions below. The intensity grew, Mac tightening her legs around his waist, as she thrust up to meet his pelvis, when he reached down to help send her over the edge.

Grabbing his wrist, moaning as she told him no, that she was so close already, Mac found his hand moving to grip her hips as he started to thrust harder and faster, sending her over the edge and falling apart in his arms.

Dick slowed down and Mac moaned "Don't stop,"

Groaning when Mac writhed beneath him, trying to get him to come, Dick pulled out and picking her up said "Let's move this to the bedroom."

Dropping Mac onto his bed, he moved her until she was leaning forward. Pressing kisses to her shoulder, he comes up behind her and teasing Mac with the tip of his shaft, said "You're mine."

When Mac moved back against his body, Dick thrust into her, hard, holding her hips, listening to Mac's soft gasp of pleasure before he ground his hips against her and then pulling out, thrusts back in, harder and harder, his hand sliding to the front and then leaning in, said "I want to make you scream like you did last time I did this.

With that, he began playing with her button, circling and teasing it as he held himself steady inside of her, finding the perfect rhythm and rubbing it faster and faster, feeling Mac's body struggling against coming as she alternated between telling him how good it felt and begging him to move inside of her.

When Dick felt Mac's inner muscles clenching him as her body began to move against his, begging for release, he wasted no time, sliding back out and in, sending both of them over the edge, filling Mac as he groaned.

Struggling to breathe as wave after wave of pure pleasure crashed over her, Mac could only collapse forward, taking Dick with her as she felt him press forward so that she was now pinned by his body. "Fuck, I want to make tons of babies with you."

Mac couldn't help it, she let out a small moan at the thought, then admitted "If only it was you that had to go through the nine months of cravings, weight gain and throwing up, I would be all for it."

"Really?" He asked raising his head for a moment before reluctantly withdrawing. A quick trip to the bathroom later, he handed her the wash clothe then tossing it into the nearby hamper got them both comfortable in bed and asked "You don't think I would be a terrible dad."

Looking at him, Mac smiled and said "No, I think that you would make a wonderful house husband. You certainly do a better job of cleaning and cooking than I do. I imagine that you would be the same with kids."

Drifting off to sleep, Mac never saw his wide grin as Dick pulled the covers up over them and began to think about the future.

* * *

At nine thirty the next morning, Logan and Veronica were crossing the garage to the kitchen when the aviator tripped over something. "What the heck?"

Lifting the dress, amused to recall who had been wearing it the night before, he looked at Veronica who was hiding her own need to smile. "Do you think she is still here?"

Hearing Dick in the kitchen, Veronica said "Let's pretend to not have found it."

Dropping the dress, entering the kitchen to see Dick making coffee, they waited for the blond to see them. When he didn't turn from watching the machine and pulled out his phone to send someone a text, Veronica quietly laughed when Logan's phone beeped and the man jumped about two feet.

Turning to glare at Logan, Dick said "Veronica, what are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting today."

"I do, I am just picking up something I left here yesterday." she replied with a smile as she went to the bedroom and looking for something grabbed a file on the desk returning in time to see Dick hastily shoving Logan along towards the front door.

"What's your hurry. I have never seen a man in such a hurry to be measured for a tux." Veronica said as she walked along behind them. Watching from the BMW, she pulled along side the house on the street then when Dick and Logan were far enough away, Veronica pulled back into the driveway and entered the house with a quick stop in the garage.

About twenty minutes later, she watched as her Maid of Honor exited Dick's bedroom carrying her shoes and a garment bag. "I so can't wait to hear about this one."

Screaming in shock for a second, Mac flushed when she saw Veronica's wide grin and the dress the blond was holding up. "It's not what it looks like?"

"Really cause it looks like Dick and you got busy in the garage. I just have to ask, it wasn't against the Beemer was it, because that would just totally be wrong." Veronica replied. "Also after what has it been, four months, shouldn't you two have well, at least enough control to think about grabbing the dress when you were uh, done/sated, whatever."

"We were in the middle." Mac said in a resigned tone. "When did you figure it out?"

Moving to the kitchen, pouring Mac a cup of coffee, then herself one, she leaned against the kitchen counter and said "The weekend we went to Santa Barbara. The excuse regarding the heels was a good, but that he purchased your favorite coffee was a dead giveaway that you spend the night."

When Mac started to protest that statement, she held up her hand and said "Mac, there was soy milk in the fridge and the look of disappointment on Dick's face when he walked into the kitchen on Sunday and saw Logan and myself was a dead give away." Veronica could still recall how happy he had been then how unhappy seconds later when he had realized Mac wasn't there that morning.

"By the time of the Penchman case, the night of the auction, we came back to the loft to grab my bag. Dick's car was in the garage and you were in way too good of a mood the next morning I knew for sure." Veronica replied then her smile slid away. "I just was worried when you didn't tell us about this."

With a sigh, Mac sat down on the bar stool, looked at Veronica and said "That was me, I wasn't sure exactly what this was and what was worse was more freaked out because of something that was happening with Dick and I when we well you know."

"I uh, if you want to talk about it..." Veronica said weakly.

Mac flushed then told her what her issue was. "The first time, it was an accident. The rest of weekend, it felt as if something was missing. Don't get me wrong, the sex was earth shattering but it felt as if something was missing."

Taking a huge gulp of coffee, Mac looked at Veronica and said "Oddly enough, there was something missing."

"Okay." Veronica replied, stalling for time because she didn't get it.

"Veronica, I want a baby with Dick." That did it, the blond who was choking on her coffee looked at Mac as if to ask are you crazy, so the geek said "Yup, I am insane."

Setting down her coffee cup, then looking at Mac, Veronica cautiously asked "Why?"

"Why am I insane or why do I want to have a baby with Dick?" Mac asked with a wicked grin. After a moment, the grin went away and she couldn't resist saying "Now you know how I felt for the last ten weeks. I swear to god, if I am ever as fatuously nauseating about ANYTHING as you were about marrying Logan, shoot me."

"So, you were kidding." Veronica said with a sense of confusion. "You don't want to have Dick's, uh, spawn?"

With a serene grin, Mac picked up her crumpled dress, put it on the hanger and back into her garment bag, tossing her shoes into the bottom, then grabbing her car keys, looked at Veronica and moved towards the doorway.

Standing in it, she said "See you at the office. I have a meeting with that new computer client."

"You didn't answer my question." Veronica called out. "About having a child."

With a smile, Mac looked at Veronica and said "No."

Seeing her look of relief, Mac continued "I am insane, I do want to procreate with Richard Casablancas. See you at the office."

With that Mac left and Veronica sat down on a bar stool and looked around the kitchen. Hearing her phone beep, needing something to anchor her in the real world, not the one down the rabbit hatch she had fallen into, she hit okay only to read.

"Dick said that Mac and he want children. Bobcat, I think I am losing my mind."

OH MY GOD, was Veronica's last thought before she went to the liquor cabinet and poured herself a drink.

TBC


End file.
